


Meeting an Old Friend

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Series: Pirates of Alberta in Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone but the OC and Hawke are more mentioned then anything, Gen, Modern Character in Thedas, One Shot, Piracy, inspired by boating with my fam, start of a random series of one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: Tori didn't expect a familiar voice to speak to them while they were haggling for some better prices.





	Meeting an Old Friend

Captain Tori," a familiar voice spoke and I turned from where I had been haggling with some dock workers to see Hawke behind me with a familiar crew of people. I have a half grin- something I had practiced since arriving in Thedas and ending up a pirate.

"Marian Hawke." I said, giving a full bow, removing my hat to flourish for my own amusement. "Hows me brother's teacher?"

"Doing well Captain." Hawke replied, her eyes glinting at the memory of teaching Leo some healing magic in exchange for passage to Kirkwall. "How is one of the more infamous pirates I know doing?"

"Hawke!" I clapped a hand over my heart and gripped the tip of my hat, pulling it slightly down. "I don' know wheres yeh git the idea of me bein' a pirate from! Imma honest sailor!"

"Sure." Hawke snorted before she turned to the people behind her- the ones who I only knew from video games and books. "Varric, Isabela, Sebastian, Fenris- this is Captain Tori. She-"

"They love." I correct her. "Me pronouns are they/them."

"They're the person who helped get me to Kirkwall in exchange for teaching their brother a few tricks." She grinned and wiggled her fingers to show what she meant by tricks. Sebastian twitched a little but smoothed out.

"I've heard of you," Isabela said with a smirk and I winked back.

"Heard of yeh to, Captain. Me brothers a fan of yeh. Thinks yeh actions regarding some individuals was right." Her eyes twinkled.

"What brings you to Kirkwall?" Hawke asked.

"Business." I replied. I left it at that. Hawke nodded.

"Well we're hunting down some people who might be smuggling mages out of here, got any idea about where they might be?" Hawke asked me, her voice quiet. I hummed.

"How's 'bout a pint? Yer treat." I grinned. "I'll git me brother and his lover ta come. They've got more interest in this."

I didn't expect to end up in Thedas on vacation with my family. I didn't expect to be the only one to understand what people were saying thanks to a necklace I bought off a friend.  
  
I didn't expect to end up a pirate but honestly? I think it was the best damn thing that had ever happened to me.

Even with all of the bullshit I'd gone through to become Captain Tori of the Prairies Ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short mostly because I had this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone so I posted it. I was listening to Pirates of Saskatchewan while boating with my family which inspired the idea of me and my family ending up in Thedas and becoming pirates. I'm the captain of course. Also magic necklace because why the hell not? It's also a plot device for the future. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and I'm excited to write more!!


End file.
